monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kala Orthus
Kala Orthus - '''1600 letnia córka Ortrosa, starsza siostra Sany. Upiorka sympatyczna i uwielbiająca kontakt z innymi uczniami Straszyceum. Uwielbia malować, rysować i wszystko, co jest związane ze sztuką. Osobowość Nie można zaprzeczyć temu, że Kala to dość... roztrzepana upiorka. Zwykle nie wie, co się wokół niej dzieje, wpada na wszystkich podczas przerwy wyrządzając często szkody w dobrach materialnych. Jej myśli w takich momentach krążą wokół dwóch rzeczy - co namaluje, gdy wróci do domu lub czy Sana przypadkiem znowu nie wpakowała się w kłopoty. Kala jest oddane całkowicie malowaniu i innym sztukom artystycznym. Lubi nawet szydełkować, ale nudzi ją to po kilku minutach (albo Sana zaczyna nazywać ją "babcią"). Dziewczyna rzadko słucha uważnie nauczycieli na lekcjach, woli bazgrać po zeszytach przedmiotowych, choć później jej za to ganiona. Ma potencjał, lecz nie pociąga jej wysiłek umysłowy... fizyczny tym bardziej. Pomimo swojej naturalnej siły wynikającej z pochodzenia, to Kala niezbyt dobrze radzi sobie w dyscyplinach sportowych. Jedynym sportem, jaki lubi, jest siatkówka, co jednak nie oznacza, że dobrze w nią gra. Dziewczyna często musi ignorować narzekania koleżanek z drużyny, gdy zepsuje zagrywkę lub nie odbije piłki. Po wielu meczach nauczyła się nie zwracać uwagi na nieprzyjemne komentarze i cieszyć się grą. Kala jest bardzo opiekuńczą upiorką. Najbardziej troszczy się o swoją młodszą o dwieście lat siostrę, Sanę. Próbuje zastąpić jej w pewnym stopniu matkę, której obie nie znają. Choć Sana często odpycha starszą siostrę, ta nie czuje się odtrącona i uważa jej wszystkie wybryki i naginanie regulaminu za "przejściowy stan nastolatkowy" (nawet pasuje do roli mamy). Zawsze gotowa jest pomóc Sanie, nawet w najgorszych tarapatach. Często nawet ją gani, by dziewczyna nie czuła się zbyt wolna. Niektórzy uważają, że Kala to odpowiedzialna upiorka za względu na troskę, jaką otacza siostrę, lecz przez swoje roztrzepanie trudno powierzyć jej jakiś ważniejszy projekt do wykonania. Zwykle może o nim zapomnieć i dopiero dwa dni przed terminem sobie o nim przypomnieć. Pomimo krótkiego czasu stara się wtedy, by wszystko jak najlepiej wyglądało i dąży do perfekcji. Dziewczyna to bardzo wesoła i pozytywnie nastawiona do życia osoba. Zawsze stara się widzieć choć odrobinę pozytywnego światła w wydarzeniach. Przekazuje często swoje spojrzenie na świat i historie przez sztukę. . Próbowała kiedyś pisać, jednak słowa widocznie jej nie polubiły. O dziwo podczas rozmowy nagle potrafi godzinami rozprawiać się o jednej rzeczy... choć częściej szybko się rozkojarza i nagle zmienia temat. Kala jest również bardzo lojalną i wierną osobą. Nie ma wielu przyjaciół, gdyż woli mieć kilka, lecz zażyłych i mocnych znajomości. Kala rzadko wybucha gniewem, zwykle woli podchodzić do spraw pokojowo i powstrzymać się od używania siły fizycznej. Dodatkowo bardzo szybko i łatwo zmienić jej zdanie, co też może być zasługą roztrzepania. Wygląd Sierść Sany jest w kolorze kawowym. Jej włosy i ogon są w kolorze brązu i mają blond ombre. Jedna tęczówka dziewczyny jest czerwona, a druga żółta. W przeciwieństwie do siostry ma tylko dwa ostre kły (oczywiście, resztę zębów też ma). Jej ogon jest krótki i unosi się w górę. Klasyczny Potwór '''Ortros – w mitologii greckiej dwugłowy pies Geriona. Uchodził za potomka Echidny i Tyfona. Z jego gwałtu na własnej matce Echidne narodził się Sfinks i lew nemejski. Ortros strzegł trzody Geriona. Zabity został przez Heraklesa podczas wykonywania jego dziesiątej pracy(porwania trzody Geriona).Według niektórych wersji, Ortros, a nie Tyfon, miał być także ojcem innego potomstwa Echidne: Chimery i Hydry lernejskiej.Zdaniem R. Gravesa, Ortros był utożsamiany z Syriuszem – Psią Gwiazdą, rozpoczynającą ateński zreformowany nowy rok, o dwóch porach roku. Miejsce Pochodzenia thumb|left Kreta – grecka wyspa położona na Morzu Śródziemnym. Jest ona największą grecką wyspą i piątą co do wielkości wyspą śródziemnomorską. Linia brzegowa ma długość ok. 1040 km. Największym miastem jest Heraklion (Iraklion).Krajobraz wyspy tworzą skaliste wybrzeża przeplatające się z szerokimi, jasnymi plażami. Klimat ma cechy umiarkowane jak i subtropikalne. Średnia roczna opadów wynosi 640 mm. Lato jest gorące i suche, w zimie jest chłodniej. W rejonach górskich opady są dużo wyższe niż w reszcie wyspy, szczyty często pokrywa śnieg (od listopada do maja). Roślinność jest skąpa, bujniej rozwija się w wilgotniejszych rejonach. Relacje Rodzina Ojcem Kali jest Ortros, który pomimo bycia uśmierconym w mitologii, tak naprawdę przeżył.. W przeciwieństwie do siostry Kala ma słaby kontakt z ojcem. Od samego początku nie mogła się z nim dogadać, większość dzieciństwa spędziła sama w swoim pokoju. Zwala częściowo winę na ich odmienne charaktery i zainteresowania. Spokojna Kala nie mogła znieść głośnej muzyki ojca i jego nocnych wyjazdów, gdy zostawiał ją samą. Ich relacje pogorszyły się, gdy na świat przyszła Sana. Ojciec całkowicie pokochał swoją młodszą córkę, w późniejszych latach dzieląc się z nią pasjami. Kala poczuła się w tamtym momencie zupełnie odtrącona. Choć kochała swoją siostrę, nie mogła znieść tego, że Ortros nie zdołał pokochać jej tak jak Sany. Wychodziła często z domu mówiąc, że idzie na noc do przyjaciółki, gdy tak naprawdę chodziła samotnie po opuszczonych plażach Krety, szukając pocieszenia w naturze. Sama ze swoimi problemami wkrótce znalazła ucieczkę w sztuce. Jej relacje z ojcem pozostały niezmienne i Kala nie widzi już szans na ich poprawienie, choć bardzo tego żałuje. Kala posiada młodszą siostrę, Sanę. Od momentu, kiedy tajemnicza kobieta przyniosła ją do domu mówiąc, że oddaje następną własność Ortrosa, dziewczyna pokochała nową członkinie rodziny. Uwielbiała bawić się z nią, gdy była mała, lecz z wiekiem Sana stawała się coraz bardziej niezależna od siostry. Kala nadal bardzo troszczy się o Sanę, jednak uświadomiła sobie, że młodsza siostra nie jest już małym dzieckiem. Pomimo to bardzo ją kocha i, choć tego nie okazuje, Sana kocha ją. Matką Kali prawdopodobnie była ludzka kobieta. Dziewczyna nie poznała nigdy swojej matki i obecnie nie zależy jej już na szukaniu informacji. Kala zawsze obojętnie podchodziła do sprawy odnalezienia jej, uważała, że "skoro ją zostawiła, to nie ma sensu zamęczać kobiety". Panuje plotka, że matka Kali zyskała nieśmiertelność poprzez stanie się jedną z nimf wodnych. Jest to bardzo możliwa opcja, gdyż po 200 lat Ortros znowu do niej wrócił, czego wynikiem była Sana. Po urodzeniu dziewczyny, kobieta kolejny raz zniknęła bez słowa, zostawiając dziecko dla Ortrosa. Dalsza rodzina Dalszą rodziną Kali są nimfy i stworzenia mitologiczne związane z Ortrosem, jednak to z nimfami ma najlepszy kontakt. W trudnych chwilach zastępowały jej matkę, pozwalając wypłakać się spokojnie w swoim gronie. Wspierają ją też w karierze artystycznej. Przyjaciele Carol i Kala pracowali podczas lekcji plastyki. Dziewczyna mogła w końcu się wyszaleć na płótnie, ponieważ tematem była abstrakcja. Zabrali się do dzieła tworząc w stylu Picassa, lecz gdy byli tuż od ukończenia Kala nadepnęła na parę tubek z farbą, która z impetem rozbryzgała się o płótno. Co gorsza nie mieli czasu tego naprawić, właśnie dobiła ich kolej na pokazanie pracy. Początkowo Kala chciała zasłonić pracę i wytłumaczyć się przed nauczycielem, lecz Bestia zasłonił jej usta i z miną godną krytyka sztuki najwyższej klasy zaprezentował "Rozdarcie" w stylu Pollock'a dodając coraz to bardziej kwieciste opisy ich wewnętrznych uczuć podczas tworzenia tego cuda. Choć nauczyciel początkowo był sceptyczny nie miał najmniejszych szans z argumentami Carola. Oboje dostali najwyższą ocenę. Od tej chwili stale zaczepiają się w szkole i wspólnie wychodzą do kawiarni czy galerii. Znajomi Jedną ze znajomych Kali jest Draculaura. Ortroska zainteresowała się dziewczyną na zajęciach plastycznych, na których później zostały dobrane w parę, by wykonać projekt. Kala docenia styl malowania wampirzycy i to, że dzięki życiu przez wiele lat ma wiele ciekawych historii do opowiedzenia. Dziewczynom miło rozmawia się o różnych epokach w sztuce jak i sławnych artystach poznanych przez Draculaurę oraz Kalę, bo pomimo podobnego wieku, żyły w różnych miejscach. Obie jednak nie rozmawiają ze sobą po szkole. Kolejną upiorką, którą poznała na zajęciach artystycznych jest Catrine DeMew. Kalę zainteresowały jej szkice i doświadczenie, jakie zdobyła podczas pracy jako uliczna artystka. Dziewczyny bardzo dobrze się ze sobą dogadują, jednak tak jak w przypadku Draculaury, rozmawiają ze sobą tylko w szkole. Sirenę Von Boo poznała, gdy hybryda "zaatakowała" ją pytaniami dotyczącymi, co akurat szkicuje. Z początku Kala była nastawiona do dziewczyny negatywnie, gdyż często jej przeszkadzała. Postanowiłą jednak dać szansę dla syreny-ducha i poprawić trochę ich relacje. Jak się okazało, obie znalazły wspólny język i ich więzy się zacieśniły. Choć Kala lubi przybywać z nią podczas przerw, przez niemożliwość skupienia się na jednej rzeczy przez Sirenę, tak jak w przypadku pozostałych upiorek woli spotykać się z nią tylko w szkole. Amelie Purrmeow San-Hee Yumeha Wrogowie Kala nie posiada żadnych wrogów - a przynajmniej o żadnych nie wie. Często inni uczniowie skarżą się na jej nieuwagę podczas chodzenia korytarzem i wpadaniem na wszystkich, lecz żadna z tych osób długo nie gniewała się na dziewczynę. Jednym z poważniejszych incydentów było wpadnięcie na Cleo De Nile, zrobiła się z tego niezła drama, jednak po pewnym czasie ucichła. Panna De Nile nadal chowa urazę do Kali i próbuje trzymać się jak najdalej od Ortroski. Miłość Aktualnie Kala nie posiada drugiej połówki i jej nie szuka. Zwierzak Dziewczyna posiada śnieżnobiałą kotkę Lilou. Zwierzak jest bardzo ciekawski, często wkrada się do torebki swojej pani i idzie z nią do szkoły. Uwielbia towarzystwo Kali, choć w niektórych momentach bywa zbyt namolna. Dziewczyna jednak bardzo kocha zwierzaka i wybacza jej wszystkie wybryki. Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Zawsze nosi ze sobą jakieś przybory do rysowania. #Bardzo często nosi różnego rodzaju czapki. #Łatwo "wpaść" na nią na korytarzu. #Jej ubrania rzadko bywają czyste, zwykle ubrudzone są w kolorowej farbie. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Kala obchodzi urodziny 15 kwietnia. *Jest spod znaku Barana. *Matką dziewczyny była prawdopodobnie ludzka kobieta, gdyż możliwe jest, że po niej ma tylko jedną głowę, a nie dwie tak jak Ortros. *Kilka razy wystawiała swoje prace w galeriach, lecz nie zdobyły wielkiej popularności. *Pierwszą formą sztuki, jakiej nauczyła się Kala, było garncarstwo ze względu na życie w starożytnej Grecji. *Postać adoptowana od Liścia. Galeria Moje prace KalaBasic.jpg|Basic 1469871758800-1009739192.jpg|I dunno what the earth is this Kala Skullette.png|Skullette Prace innych <3 Pieseł.jpg|szkic główki Kali Omfg.png|stary basic Kala.png|od Treflaaa NiedokończnaKala.png|szkic od Esterwy~ Kalinka 004.jpg|Od Szip <3 KalaRM.jpg|od Rochi <3 kalaaaa.jpg|od Seikoku~ Sana by Amity.Gala.jpg|od Amity <3 Trololo.png|od Listka Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Czikorita08 Kategoria:Wilkołaki Kategoria:Grecja